Nightmares and Consequences
by ItsMagical
Summary: It's been ten years since the war and Harry Potter is settling down with his newly growing family. After agreeing with Ginny to leave the Auror Corp, they asked him to finish one final mission. Ultimately, nightmares blur with reality and a plot is set to defeat the light. Can Harry stop them before its to late or will this new plot finally defeat our Savior?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the lovely world J.K Rowling has created! Only this plot is my own creation.

Ten years. It had been ten years since the war was finally over. Lives were changed. There were losses. There was grieving and mourning. There had been justice and also pain. The battle was finally over. Life could move on. Life could change for the better. And it did. It was a slow process. Starting with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. The center of attention for where the final stand was taken. Bloodshed and a victorious ending. But also new beginnings. The wizarding world of Britain looked to this place as a symbol of what was yet to come. And they clung to it. As each brick was remolded and fixed hearts began to soften and encouragement was spread. The darkness receded with every completed wall. And now Hogwarts stood once again in its former glory. Children can walk its halls again and learn. Parent can feel safe knowing their child will not grow up in peril anymore. There was peace.

There was peace everywhere. Aurors captured the remaining death eaters. Some were Kissed. Others to Azkaban. It took ten long years but finally people can start to put the past behind them. No longer in fear of being killed or hurt. Their loved ones safe and protected. As it should be.

This is what one family was feeling. The Potters. A young couple one might say. But more mature than their years. Both had seen great peril and death. But their love is what kept them strong. They were expecting their first child. Both were excited and nervous with anticipation. They felt content and knowing their child would be born without having to see war. Ginny had been hoping for months to get pregnant and finally her wish had come true. Nothing can stop her now with raising here child with a husband she adored. Harry was in a blissful state. Content in finally having a family he could call his own. Someone to love and hold everyday. He couldn't wait to meet his child for the first time.

They lived in a small village away from prying eyes. That's what they wanted. As Harry's status of the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, they wanted a peaceful living. Well, as much as one can when your name is Harry Potter. Harry hated the spotlight and he didn't want that for his family. So they chose this little village outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. Close to Ginny's family. But not to close. They lived in a very quaint looking house. Big enough to start a family. Enough land to play quiddich and away from prying eyes. Yes, to them it was perfect.

They were in bedroom, Ginny laying in bed and Harry at his desk. doing their nightly rituals. Ginny reading a book and Harry writing away in his journal. A habit he took up after the war. As she sat there on the bed, she was intently looking at her book but wasn't reading it. She had a lot going through her mind. She was going to be a mother. And Harry, a father. She glanced at Harry. The love she had for him grew everyday. Even more so now and she worried for him. She worried because, despite having fought most of his life to stay alive, he chose a very dangerous path of becoming an auror. And he was good at what he did. Defeating Dark Lords can make one very good at their job. Harry always has a price on his head where ever he may go. The threat never fully leaving, but it had lessened quit a lot over the years. But now with a child in the way, could he risk his life anymore now? Could he put his life in danger and leave a family behind if God forbid he were to get killed?

There have been many close calls. Those moments always frightened her. Getting the owl stating your husband has been hurt or when Ron, her brother and Harry's partner coming to get you and saying Harry had been cursed. But thankfully, he had pulled through. And she still had her Harry. But now they were at a pivotal moment in their lives and there was no going back. They were in this together and she wanted to keep it that way. So with great courage, she said, "Harry?"

"Mm?"

"We need to talk."

Harry looked up from his writing, noting the seriousness in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just feel that we need to talk. We have a baby on the way and we need to start thinking about the future."

"What do you mean?," Harry asked.

"Well, now that I'm pregnant, I can't fly for awhile for the team. And I don't want to just sit at home twiddling my thumbs for the next 7 months."

Harry chuckled. "Ok, I can definitely understand that. So what were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure as of yet. But I know I can't plan on doing anything… dangerous." Harry tilted his head looking at her. There was something bothering her. But he wasn't exactly sure what.

"Well of course. You don't want to jeopardize the baby or your health."

Ginny stared at him for a second before saying, "Can you jeopardize yours then?"

Harry's eyes widened at her question. He got up from the desk he was writing at and sat on the bed taking her hand. "What's going on?"

Ginny sighed, " Harry, I fear for you. You know I always have. But I've supported you in your decisions about joining the aurors corp. but now we have to think of the baby. I don't want our child growing up without a father. I don't want our child to feel the grief of losing their dad. It might not even happen. But there have already been some close calls. There are still dangerous people out there that want you, Harry. I can't go through day after day wondering if you're going to come home to me. And now our child." At this point Ginny had tears in her eyes. She loved this man so much. He had sacrificed too much already. He did his duty to the wizarding world. Now it was time for him to do his duty for his family.

Harry understood the hidden request she hadn't spoken. But he wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it to make sure what she wanted. "What are you trying to say sweetheart?"

She looked up with pleading eyes and gazed into those emerald depths that she has come to know off by heart. "Leave the auror corp," she whispered.

Harry pulled back a little and stared at his wife. Leave the auror corp? This wasn't totally unexpected as the thought did cross his mind. Even before they found out Ginny was pregnant. But something always kept him tied to the corp. something always brought him back. One more death eater to take down. Or another high risk stakeout that needed his skill set. This is what Harry knew. All his life has been one risk after another. And he always came out ok if not a little banged up. Not that he thought he was invincible no. He knows the dangers and they are very real and can turn against you in an instant. But this is who Harry was. Saving people.

"Gin…," he said.

"Please Harry!, Ginny said grabbing his hand with both hers and squeezed. "Please. It's more than just us now. I know you love what you do. But I'm asking you to love this baby more. Please! You need to be here. With your family more than anything else. I'm asking you to think about this family now." She pulled his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm asking you to bring peace to this household as you already have done for everyone else. I'm asking you to bring peace for this child growing inside me. This is what matters now. You done your part for the world. And you did that with your whole heart. Now place your heart here. Stay here with me and our baby. No more risks. Please."

The desperation in her voice was clear. He looked longingly into her eyes. Conflicting thoughts clearly shown on his face. He knew this was a reality but didn't think he would come to it so quickly. Could he leave the corp behind? Did he want to? He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please," he heard the brokenness I here voice. He opened his eyes again and something strange happened. He felt a tugging in himself. Not in a bad way but a warmth that was drawing him and he leaned forward. Ginny looked at him in confusion but he didn't care at the moment. He placed his ear on her belly. He knew the baby was to small to be felt or even heard as of yet but felt compelled to do this. Ginny placed her hands in his hair and gentle scratched at his scalp. A contented sigh left his mouth and he knew. The answer was simple. This was his place now. This was his purpose. Before everything seemed so fuzzy on the path he needed to choose but now it was obviously clear to him now. He laid there for a few minutes and gently rose to stare back at his beautiful wife. He smiled at her. "Ok."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. Ok? She was looking for a few fights that she thought was coming. But, ok? It was to simple.

"Ok?" She asked. And Harry smiled even bigger than before.

"Ok," he said again. The next thing he knew, he was being squeezed and the air in his lungs left him. And then felt Ginny's lips pressed hard against his. He reciprocated passionately back. Ginny finally pulled back for air and leaned her forehead against his.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, thank you." That's all she could say.

Harry smiled, "I love you. And I love this little one. There is no thinking about it. I choose you both. Always."

Ginny's heart melted. She pressed her lips back to his and he pulled her closer and laid her down on the bed. There was no doubt that night about their love for each other. The same as the night their child was conceived, they reacquainted each other to their deep and passionate love.

But without them realizing, Harry's famous knack for trouble would come knocking all to soon. And the risks would be high.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! RL has been crazy, but I'll try to update when I can. Thanks so much for those who favorited and followed me. :) it means a lot. This is my first story so any feedback you guys might have would be much appreciated. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the lovely world J.K. Rowling has given us. I only own the plot.

It was time. Finally, the time had come to bring down those who opposed us. To bring down those who killed our brothers and the dreams we had wanted to accomplish. A world where purebloods reigned supreme and eliminating those lower than us. Yes. It was time for revenge and it will come slowly and painful to those who turned against us. And especially the one who took our master away from us. Yes, Harry Potter will pay. And his payment for injustice will be slow and painful. Yes, the time had now come.

A dark figure could be just be seen in the alleyway just outside the ministry. His hooded eyes watch the retreating figure of Harry Potter as he entered. The cloaked figured chuckled. 'Yes,' he thought. "Just wait Harry Potter, all seems quiet now. But soon, you're worse nightmares will become a reality." The figure turn on the spot and dissaparrated away and a low chuckle could still be heard on the wind.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier**

Harry laid in his bed wide awake. It was a bit early to get up but he couldn't fall back asleep. Today would be his last day as an Auror. Well, hopefully if everything goes according to plan. He had asked Ginny to let him finish this final case they had been working on for months. There had been some recent death eater activity and they finally found the location of their hideout. Hopefully this would be the end to their terror.

Harry slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb his sleeping wife and steps into the shower. He reflects back to that night a month ago when Ginny told him they were expecting their first child. Excitement courses through him as well as anxiety. As he never had a good childhood experience, he worries that he'll not be a good father. But Ginny kept trying to reassure him that he will make a great father. He already had done so much for his Godson, Teddy.

Once finished with his shower, he gets ready for his day. As he finishes, he goes back to his wife and kisses her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," he whispers.

Harry walks to the front door and apparates once he leaves the house. He walks out of the alley into the busy street that is outside the Ministry. Suddenly, a chill goes down his back and he stops. Harry looks around to see what could have caused the sudden onslaught of discomfort but he sees nothing and shakes his head while walking into the Ministry.

"Stay focused Potter. You need your head clear for today," he chastise himself. He then sees his best mate.

"Ron!"

"Hey mate! Ready for your last day?"

"A little nervous. Never been out of action before."

Ron snorts. "Well isn't that the truth. Always was an exciting year at Hogwarts, eh?"

"Hey! That trouble always found me. I never went looking for it."

They start walking towards the conference room that'll have the meeting on this hit.

"That's what you always say." Ron gives Harry a wink.

"I'm serious!"

Ron just laughs at the expense of his best friend.

"Good morning gentlemen. Glad you could join us." They enter into the conference room where Shacklebolt is waiting for them.

"Sorry," Harry says. "Someone wanted to take the mickey out of me." He sends a glare at Ron.

"Well let's find a seat and we can begin the briefing. Now we all know why we are here. Death eaters have been spotted as of late and we have intel on where their hideout location is. Potter please present your findings that your team has come across."

"Right," Harry said. "We have gotten word through an anonymous tip that a suspicious group was seen entering an undisclosed house just outside of Little Hangleton."

"Wait! Isn't that somehow related to You-know-who?," another auror Timmons asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. _After_ _so_ _many_ _years_ _and_ _they_ _still_ _can't_ _say_ _Voldemort_. "Yes, it's where his father was from. As I was saying, we have found that there does seem to be some old death eater movement around this area. We need to be cautious and make sure we stay focused. We don't know exactly who's behind all this and we don't want anyone caught unprepared. Let's use our heads not our egos. Understood?"

A resounding "Yes!" Was heard all around. Shacklebolt stood and said, "Alright gentlemen, we leave in 10 minutes. And you all heard Auror Potter. Stick to your units and don't get cocky we need you all to return to your families tonight. Dismissed!"

There was a loud clatter of chair being moved. Harry and Ron stood and looked at each other. "All good mate?" Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah just hoping this will be the last one."

"Don't worry, we'll get em all."

They followed the group to the apparating point out for the aurors and when the 10 minutes were up, a resounding bang was heard throughout the hall as the team of aurors left for Little Hangleton.

* * *

The air was still. Nothing could be seen or moved outside of the dilapidated house. Well a manor was more like it as it was huge. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. But Harry knew that looks could be deceiving. He knew he had to be careful as he was the one who would enter first. All eyes were on him and he felt the responsibility of keeping his colleagues safe. The house was checked for wards and were safely taken down without anyone inside noticing. Harry disillusioned himself and began to move forward. He touched a pin that all his teammates were synced to. Handy piece of magic that Hermione made. It signaled to the others he was going in and for them to wait twenty seconds and come in after him. He trusted his teammates wholeheartedly.

He started with the simple _alohamora_ and worked his way up to more stronger unlocking spells. Finally one worked and he stepped inside. You would think they would use heavier locking spells if they didn't want intruders, thought Harry. He heard his team start to move behind him. He held his wand out out ready to cast at any moment. But the room he entered was empty. The house seemed quiet. No noise anywhere except for the floor boards underneath them. Harry took his disillusionment spell off himself wordlessly and headed for the stairs. Two others flanked him, Timmons and Jenkins, as this was what they had planned. Ron would lead the team downstairs. It was painstakingly slow going. Harry could hear his own breathing as well as those behind him. Anything could happen. Unknown wards being set off. Traps or even hidden death eaters waiting to show themselves.

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and gave the signal to the others to spread out. Each taking a separate room. Harry took the first one on the left. He opened it slowly and looked around. It seemed to be an old nursery. A lump came to his throats as he thought of that terrible night all those years ago that changed his life. And now in a few months his life was going to change again. Yes, he was doing this for Ginny and his future child so they can live a peaceful life and not have to worry. After this he would truly be finished with this type of life.

He refocused on the room. It was average sized and really dusty. It looked like the family who once lived their just left in a hurry and took only what they truly needed. He cast a stronger lumos to get a better look. There was a closet on the other side of the room. He stepped around the rocking chair that was thrown on its side towards the closet. Why would they use this place as a secret base? It looks completely abandoned and no signs of death eater activity except for the wards around the house. He took one more careful step in front of the closet and carefully stuck his hand out to open the door. He quickly thought better of it and flicked his wand and with a click, the closet opened. He stuck his wand high but was overcome with a bout of coughing as there was so much dust. It was in his eyes and tears sprung up as he hastily tried to wipe them. That's when he heard it. A floorboard creak behind him. He swiftly turned around with his wand in front.

There before him were three death eaters. He looked to the side and saw two more coming from the walls. _What_ _the?_ Was all Harry could think before he felt a spell heading towards him. He dropped and rolled to the side behind the over turned crib. He pressed his pin twice as this was the sign to all the aurors that there was danger and gave his location to them. He only had a few seconds before he heard, "Well well well, look at what we have here. A lost Potter and he has nowhere to go." Harry slowly stood up with his wand raised. "That's what you think! _Reducto_!" As a screamed this he quickly turn to the side and blasted a hole through the wall and quickly swept through to the next room. He could hear spells and screams being cast through out the house now. He only took a moment to gain his bearings but swept for the door of the bathroom he was in. He entered the hall and almost got hit with a yellow curse that went by his head.

"Move!" He screamed to his fellow teammates who were holding off the four that were just inside the nursery. "But Potter, you'll be trapped up here," shouted Jenkins. "I'll be fine! Just go!" Harry blocked a nasty looking curse thrown his way with a well placed protego. This was a distraction his fellow aurors needed. "Go!" he heard. He cast a cutting curse at an advancing death eater coming towards him. Crap. This isn't good. Quickly thinking, he cast a misting spell to give him some coverage. He then pointed his wand below him and thought, this is going to hurt, and soundlessly casts another _reducto_.

He landed in a heap on the floor ground. His breath very much lost from the impact with the ground. "Harry!" He heard Ron scream. "Grant, help him!" Harry felt someone grab his arm and hoisted hm to his feet. He shook his head to clear it and found himself in the midst of an all out battle of spells in the dining hall. He cast another protection spell as he saw some coming towards him and who he assumed was Grant who helped him up. They stood back to back repelling spells. This is not good. We are surrounded. How the bloody heck did they hide themselves in the walls undetected? "Ron we need to create an opening! We are out numbered. This was a trap!"

"Well no bloody duh! Couldn't have figured that one out for myself! Protego!"

All of a sudden it felt like everything stopped in slow motion. There was a laugh that could be heard above the chaos that was ensuing the room. Last protection spells were cast as everyone looked around for the source of the laugh. The death eaters slowly withdrew to the side of the room with some of them chuckling under there breath. "Oh, you'll guys will enjoy this." One of the masked men said. The aurors gathered to the middle of the room, wands pointed out, keeping an eye on those who surrounded them. The evil laugh started again and was long and mad sounding. Sweat started to bead down Harry's brow. _I_ _know_ _this_ _laugh_! _Who_ _is_ _this_?! "Show yourself!" He shouted. "Ha ha ha, oh I don't think that will be necessary. You see I've been waiting for this for a long time Potter. I'm going to enjoy watching you being tormented and taken apart piece by piece. You have caused us a great grievance and you will pay for what you have done."

"You won't touch him!" Ron shouted. The aurors who were close to Harry came a bit closer, protecting him. Harry out of the corner of his eye saw Ron squeeze the pin on his rob sleeve. "Alright guys, this is what we are going to do…" Harry half listened to the plan that was being projected from Ron's mind to the others but also decided to distract the death eaters around him.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?"

"Hehe no no, just you Mr. Potter. You have been my target for quite some time now. The others are useless you see. They can't quite get the message to sink in for the wizarding world. No only you can be our little beacon of sorts. Hehe." Harry knew this voice. It was changed somewhat from over use. "You Mr. Potter will show everyone that order will need to be restored and not to let filth to be mingled into our society!"

"Now!" Ron shouted. A giant mist swept around the room and only those who were keyed into magic could see properly through it. Harry pushed his way through the door that everyone was struggling to reach. Even though the death eater couldn't see they still could get them with a well aimed spell. Shields went up all around. "Get Potter!"

By Harry's misfortune he tripped over a foot from a fallen death eater. He went down hard and fast. "Harry!" He heard. As if in slow motion, a purple spell came hurtling towards him. He was still disoriented from his fall and didn't have enough time to block it. Pain. An all consuming pain was what he felt. It wasn't like the cruciatus curse. This went much deeper. All more present, all consuming. There was a lull in the pain and Harry heard in his head, _This_ _nightmare_ _isn't_ _over_ _just_ _yet_ _Mr_. Potter. _It's_ _only_ _just_ begun! As an arm grabbed him from the back,he felt the spell peak again and he screamed! He screamed as he felt something small being pressed into his hand and a tug behind his navel. He started spinning. Spinning until black overcame him where the pain went with him and he knew no more.

* * *

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
